


Sunbathing

by Katherine



Category: Dolittle (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It was one of the unusually sunshiney days, warm; every animal that appreciated those was out on the open grass of the preserve.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sunbathing

It was one of the unusually sunshiney days, warm; every animal that appreciated those was out on the open grass of the preserve that surrounded John Dolittle's house. Yoshi was stretched on his back, hat doffed for once, while he rubbed his huge paws on his chest, muttering contentedly.

Betsy flicked her ears as she stepped a little further, then relaxed, her legs splayed to put her nearer the ground. Tutu scampered up, then sprawled on Betsy's back, limp with relaxation from black nose to white tail-tip. There was nothing as luxurious as sunbathing with (in fact, on) a friend.


End file.
